


Winner's Choice

by Kaye_Fraser



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Chess, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaye_Fraser/pseuds/Kaye_Fraser
Summary: Magnus likes a good game of chess.  Alec does too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Well, I feel like a dork. I'm supposed to be working on something else, but as a master procrastinator, I decided to avoid that and check out this tumblr thing everyone is so into (yes, I'm a huge social media luddite). And what do I end up doing? Writing a short story so I could see how tumblr works and how the tags work and all that jazz. See, dork.
> 
> Anyways, I can't write fluff for whatever reason (love to read it though), so this is as fluffy as I'm capable. Please enjoy!
> 
> Cheers,  
> K.

_Winner's Choice_

(***) 

"Your turn, Alec." 

Magnus watched with amusement as the man in question furrowed his brow in concentration. The Shadowhunter's eyes darted from chess piece to chess piece, and lingered just long enough on each to add to the rising well of frustration Magnus saw on that handsome face. The tip of the younger man's tongue peeked out briefly to lick his upper lip, and Magnus fought an overwhelming urge to simply pull his boyfriend across the table and kiss him silly. But this - this was way too much fun. 

"I do know I am immortal, Alexander," he said lightly, "But a move this decade would be much appreciated." 

Alec shot him a deadly look. "Shut up, I'm thinking." 

Magnus swallowed a laugh at the retort, and waved a hand for his companion to proceed. He leaned back in his chair, and crossed his legs. He knew Alec was competitive, but he hadn't realized how much until they'd played their first chess match four weeks ago. At that time, they'd had a few hours to kill before the results came back from one of Isabelle's autopsies, and while Magnus could've definitely recommended some more pleasurable activities to while away the minutes, he didn't think Alec would've been amenable to them, considering they had been at the Institute. Truth be told, the possibility of being found _in flagrante delicto_ by someone like Maryse didn't appeal too much to Magnus either. 

And so, Alec had pulled out an old chess board that had been tucked away in the Institute's library. Magnus had never really wondered what Shadowhunters did during their leisure time - had never really cared, actually - but ever since he'd started dating one, his outlook had changed somewhat. In the end, they'd found themselves playing for a couple of hours \- hours that he had surprisingly enjoyed. Of course, sweetening the pot hadn't hurt. During that first match, when they'd sat down, Magnus had suggested an added incentive: a prize for the victor, winner's choice. Alec had swallowed apprehensively at the stakes - although Magnus didn't know why since he was sure he'd tempered the predatory glint in his eyes - but he'd eventually agreed. Now, four weeks, five games, and five glorious dates later - the latter all courtesy of Magnus' victories, of course - they were here again, dueling it out in the Institute's library, filling in the time between Magnus' appointment here and his next client. Magnus suspected his companion's pride had been beaten and trampled a bit too much with the last five losses, considering the quickness now with which the Shadowhunter had suggested a re-match. 

Alec shifted forward in his chair, and touched his knight tentatively with his fingers. Then, letting out a heavy breath, his fingers danced over to the bishop instead. 

"You realize, darling, that I have several more centuries of experience with this game than you," he taunted as he assessed the state of his polished nails. "Would you like to concede defeat now, and save yourself the embarrassment?" 

Alec glared at him. "In your dreams, warlock. I am winning this time!" 

A well-groomed eyebrow rose at the declaration. "Really? Where have I heard that before? Hmm, let me think. Oh, I know! I believe you've said the exact same thing the last four times we've played." 

"Well, this time, it's happening." 

"Yes, if you say so." This wasn't Alec, the Shadowhunter, the warrior, or the insecure young man who had just come into his own that Magnus saw. This was simply Alec, the real one hidden beneath the piles of expectation and responsibilities, and as much as Magnus brushed it off, he enjoyed the man and the banter their games had brought forth. This was another side of Alec he'd come to love, and this was time he'd come to cherish. 

After another minute, Alec finally made his move. But the moment he placed the piece on the square, Magnus noticed a split-second of uncertainty flicker across the Shadowhunter's face. Magnus made a mental note to bring up poker as another possible game for them to play because with the number of unconscious tells the younger man had, he was fairly certain he could win at that as well. 

"All that for a pawn?" he mocked with smirk. 

"Yes." Alec was all business now as he met Magnus' gaze straight on. "A pawn is as dangerous as any other piece on the board." 

Magnus mentally took back his earlier comment about his boyfriend's poker face. Perhaps there was hope for Alec yet. He looked back down at the board, taking stock of the pieces he still had in play, and re-calculating the new strategies Alec's move had created for him. He saw the final two moves almost immediately, but schooled his features to show otherwise. As feckless and nonchalant as his attitude was, he took this game quite seriously. 

"I do believe," he started breezily as he moved his rook into place, "that I have my next prize all planned out." 

"Not if I can help it." Alec steepled his fingers together and rested his chin on it. He stared at the board, and Magnus could practically see the wheels turning in the younger man's head as he processed where the game was going. To Magnus' delight, he saw the exact moment Alec realized the state of his king. There was a slight straightening of this spine, a slackening of the jaw, and a disbelieving exhalation of air. "Oh, come on! You've got to be joking!" 

A slow, triumphant grin worked its way onto Magnus' lips. "I assure you, I'm not. It's checkmate in one move, Alexander. Would you still like to continue?" 

Alec pushed away from the board with a disgusted grunt. "Take it." 

"Gladly." 

"You know, Magnus, we haven't gotten to do anything that _I've_ wanted yet. You think you'd throw me a bone and let me win just once." 

At this, Magnus' grin turned a tad wicked. His Alexander could be adorable at times - all righteous indignation and fairness in play and all. He rose and walked around the table that separated them, never letting his attention waver from the other man. "I wouldn't say that." He flicked a finger and waited for his magic to slide Alec's chair back. "You can't tell me you haven't enjoyed the pleasure of my company." 

A slight flush painted Alec's cheeks as Magnus straddled the younger man's lap. Even after the last month of dating, the Shadowhunter's sense of propriety remained intact. Magnus hoped to remedy that eventually. 

"Magnus, I -" 

He cut Alec off by claiming a kiss. Soft, pliant lips opened for him without hesitation, and he took the invitation hungrily. His tongue dueled and danced with Alec's, effectively getting retribution for the tease it had been during the game. Alec groaned deep in the back of his throat, which only aroused him even more. Strong hands wandered onto his back, and pulled him closer. Alec may have been naive about all this a few months ago, but thank the Angels he was a quick learner. The liquid heat that had pooled in Magnus' stomach oozed through his bloodstream at the younger man's touch, saturating every fiber within him, and prompting him to roll his hips forward. Their erections rubbed against each other through the layers of fabric, and Magnus almost lost it. One would suppose that a warlock with centuries to his name would have developed some self-control, but Magnus discovered that with Alec, his self-control was as existent as ice in the middle of the Sahara. 

Then, without warning, Alec pulled back, leaving Magnus to moan in protest. 

"You going to get that?" the younger man asked hoarsely. 

At first, the words didn't register - taken as Magnus was by his partner's kiss-swollen lips - but through a haze, he heard a faint buzz. Another two buzzes sounded before he realized his phone was ringing. 

Fuck! 

He pulled his phone out from his jacket, and absently noted the caller ID before answering. "Hello, Mrs. Lowe," he answered breathily, trying to regain some equilibrium - a commendable feat considering he could still feel how hard Alec was beneath him. 

"Have you forgotten our appointment, Magnus?" came the gravelly, disembodied voice. He could almost picture the steam coming out from the older lady's ears. "You're late." 

"I apologize, but I was held up with some Shadowhunter business. You know how demanding they can be. I'll - " 

Why was Alec wriggling beneath him? And was Alec massaging his lower back? Holy Hell, the man had more magical fingers than he did! 

"I'll be there right away." He promptly hung up, tucked his phone away, and shot an accusing look at the mischievous smile that graced Alec's mouth. 

"Payback for beating me," the Shadowhunter said plainly. 

"Fair enough, but you'll be making up for that tonight. Pack a change of clothes." At Alec's blank look, he added, "Winner's choice, remember?" 

Alec made a sound of grudging acknowledgement as Magnus reluctantly stood. Already, he missed the feel of the Shadowhunter pressed against him. 

"Next game," Alec said threateningly. "I'll get you next time." 

Magnus decided to humor the younger man. "Yes, maybe next time," he threw out as if placating a child, and walked away. His magic itched at his fingertips as he prepared to make a portal. The sooner he finished with this silly appointment, the sooner he could finalize his plans of sweet torture for Alec. 

(***) 

Alec didn't know how long he sat there after Magnus left before he regained some control of his body. No matter how many times Magnus kissed him, touched him, the sensations and the loss of all reason - it always felt so new. When his breathing finally slowed and his pants didn't seem so tight, he sat up. Lucky for him, Jace chose that moment to enter the library, and not a second sooner. 

"Hey, Alec, we're needed in the Ops center." 

He nodded. "I'm coming. Just let me clean this up." 

Jace paused, and gave a disbelieving laugh when he saw what Alec was referring to. "Who was stupid enough to play you? You haven't lost a game since you were, like what, thirteen?" 

"No one." Alec shrugged and slid the pieces back a couple of moves to the point where he could've taken the game. He gave the board a thoughtful smile and said, "And I still haven't lost yet either." 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so let's see... how does this tumblr thing work...?
> 
> This is me, I believe. 
> 
> https://kayefraser.tumblr.com/
> 
> I share, and chat with people who have the same fandom interests, correct? :D


End file.
